Les Sukai Todd - Volume 02: Born Again Finale
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Hello Again, Ladies & Gents, this is my first two-shot story in a long time and as far as I know, my first published two-shot story on . Lol... Well, I hope you guys laugh, cry and enjoy! Rated MA, for some adult content. Not recommended for anyone under 18. Thank you!


**Les Sukai Todd: Bookisode #02: Twit… **

_**By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino/Sailor Cosmic Moon/Skye-Sama! **_

_**Who Am I… **_

**#04: **

**Savages… : Heartbreaker! **

**P**icking up where we left off, in Bookisode #01!: Sukai found herself packing her other uniforms and gazing at his clock, with a deep sorrow that felt endless. "Savages…" She sang to herself, softly. "Savages…" She mournfully sang, as she continued packing her suitcases… "It's like a fall fire, you're lighting up… And you burn me with every maybe; and I cut the cords and I break the locks… But I'm powerless in your slavery." Sukai sang her poppy ballad, as she gazed around Valjean's apartment and saw how well she had made his bed. "And I curse this hell and I hate your guts… And I swear, I'll pay for this craving, never again. Never again, never again!" She sang more passionately, as she found her dark pink lipstick and rubbed it on her lips… "But we'll be makin' love, like savages…" She sang, dancing like a corrupted ballerina or broken doll, to the instrumental that played behind her crisp, Lolita voice… "Savages, I'll lick the poison, right off your kiss…" She sang, taking an old parchment that Valjean had left for her and kissed it passionately with her lipstick. It was a love letter, though she was refusing to open it, at this point… "I'll fall on rosy thorns, for a taste of lethal bliss… Oh-whoaa, we'll be making love like savages! Savages…" Sukai sang, placing a crescent moon-shaped paperweight onto the letter on Valjean's small, circular nightstand. "Savages…" She sighed, tears filling her eyes.

"**A**s I choke on flames, you light up your torch… Each of my defeats, is your victory. And I walk barefoot on a field of swords, you have mastered the art of cruelties!" Sukai walked from her carriage, to the seedier part of Montreuil… "And I curse this hell and I hate your guts… And I swear, I'll dance with the devil! Never again, never again… Never again, yeaa…" She sang, as she joined the prostitution ring only to find herself being pushed to the top ranks of the Moulin Rouge hidden in Montreuil's higher ranks of corruption! "But we'll be makin' love, like savages… Savages!" Sukai sang, feeling herself being placed in a tight, sparkling diamond-laced corset and light pink garter-belts. "I'll lick the poison, from right off your kiss…" She sang, as she was placed onto the top of a seat that floated above the spectators of wealthy, aristocratic French men and one mysterious visitor and his pales from Crystal, Tokyo, Japan… His name Mamoru Chiba! [Mamoru: Like I would just trust Valjean with MY only love?]… "Ohh, I'll fall on rosy thorns for a taste of lethal bliss… Ohh-whoaa, we'll be makin' love, like savages! Savages… Savages…" She sang, twirling her hand to the crowd catching their eyes as the money began being tossed at her and her fellow sisters grabbed it greedily. "We'll be makin' love like savages…" Sukai sang, tears in her eyes… "Mousier Les Mayor." She whispered, not noticing Mamoru's deep eyeing of her. "Jean Valjean, 2-4-6-0-1…" Sukai mouthed the words, only to finish her number… "Savages!" She sang passionately, causing the crowd to go insane as she glittered in her diamond corset and made enough money to start a new journey of her own. Unfortunately though, Javer was also trailing her…

**A**nyhow, back in the hospital shortly after Valjean comforted Fantine in her dying moments and said his final goodbyes to her… "Jean Valjean!" Javer roared, bursting in on him with his sword drawn. "She is with God, let her rest in peace… My friend Fantine…" He explained, standing firmly in front of Javer. "It's not her, that concerns me… You revealed yourself to me! I've been hunting you for years, a convict! I was born in a prison, with scum just like you… You know nothing, you understand nothing about the law! And yet, you became Mayor of this town… Now, I have the proof I've found…" Javer roared, in his song; as he kept trying to stab Valjean though Valjean ripped off a piece of wood and used it to guard himself. "Grant me three days, I owe this woman a charity… Her daughter Cosette, I must find and her debts, I promised to repay. Grant me, a mere three days!" Valjean retorted, fighting back as carefully as he could as the Nuns exited the room… "You are a con, you understand nothing of the law! You understand nothing of charity, forever a con, Jean Valjean…" Javer coldly responded, still doing his best to try and stab him. "Wait!" He found himself gasping, as he saw Valjean reaching an open window. "What?" Valjean demanded, using the wood to bend Javer's sword enough to nearly break its sharp edge. "Your former maid…" Javer suddenly stopped, not simply because of his nearly broken sword… "My dearest?" Valjean blushed, deeply. "She is in the Moulin Rouge. What is more important to you?" Javer demanded, icily… "Your charity to your would-be wife or your lover under the alibies as Mousier Les Mayor?" He asked, curiously. "She was not my lover." Valjean replied, surprising Javer ever-so-slightly… "But I do love her…" He confessed, not surprising anyone, including Javer, AT ALL! I mean, like at all… "What's your choice? To con your dead friend, prove me right that you're a con till the end or prove me wrong, find the girl Cosette and be this charitable man? Is this maid, you love so dearly, truly someone you care for? Or is she just another fool that you've used along the way? Well, what words do you have left to say? You obviously cannot save them both…" Javer triggered something inside Valjean with his last remark; and he pounced out the window; into the lake, aware he had a carriage already waiting… _Now, I have two people I must save! My darling maid and Cosette… Once again, I am condemned… But then again, it's for the right reasons! _Valjean knew his decision, was already made…

**#05: **

**Sparkling Diamonds! **

**A**nd, shortly after saving Cosette and paying off Fantine's debts to the Thantines… Valjean found himself, with the child Cosette in his arms sneaking into the Moulin Rouge; to see if this horrendous accusation was in fact true. "Pardon me, Ma'am…" He quietly whispered, to an older worker who nodded. "You lookin' for someone, in particular, Mousier? Sir, we don't allow kiddies that young, in here…" The older worker, also the owner coldly asked. "Her name is Sukai, she was a friend of mine." Valjean handed the owner, a photo of Sukai looking stunning in her first maid's uniform. "Oh, she's performin' outside, in a few minutes. I can let you two in, but you owe me fifty Franks…" The owner hissed, only to be amazed by the cash Valjean handed her. "Who is this girl? She looks familiar, to me…" The owner, wondered aloud. "Is her name, Collette?" He asked, Valjean suspiciously. "Yes, Collette… Right, Collette?" Valjean forced a smile; while Cosette nodded quietly to the woman. "Be sure to cover her eyes, at times, good Mousier…" The owner warned, "Yes. Thank you, Madam…" He nodded awkwardly; and they walked headed to see Sukai's performance. And as they reached the outdoor performance area, Valjean found himself using his hand to cover Cosette's eyes at the sight of two men shirtless with bow-ties and chains around their necks and tight, onyx leather pants kneeling towards the sky… All the whilst, a large seat seemed to float above the now roaring crowd of fanboys and as the cheering calmed; Valjean found himself amazed by this different side of Sukai's beauty. The sparkling corset, the bloodred garters and light, diamond-encrusted garter belts… "The French are glad to die… For love…" She sang, as the odd music of saxophones and other horn instruments began blaring! "A kiss on the hand, may be quite continental but diamonds are a girl's best friend…" Sukai sang passionately, hopping into the men's arms and landing in front of the cheering crowd; who began tossing cash into the two men's top hats. This cash was Sukai's ONLY… [Sukai: In case, you were curious as to how that happened… I'll explain later! 😉 😉…]! "A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rent on your humble flat… Or help you feed your reowwr! Pussycat… Men grow cold, as girls grow old and we all lose our charms, in the ends… But square-cut or pear-shape, these rocks don't lose their shape! Diamonds are girl's best friend…" Sukai feeling her heart pumping, as she danced and noticed an extremely handsome man, whom strongly resembled – _Great Mousier, Valjean? My love… _She thought, only to keep her performance pouncing! "Tiffany's! Cartier…" She winked, at Valjean who covered Cosette's eyes more firmly; feeling a smirk forming at the edge of his lips. "Cause we are living in a material world, and I am, a material girl!" She sang, cutely… "Mwah-ahh! Come and get me, boys… Owwww-oww-Kyaaahhh!" Sukai squealed, making Valjean blush deeply as she danced intensely provocatively with the two men by her side. "Black star, Ross Core… Talk to me, Mamoru Chiba! Tell me about it!" Sukai sang, causing Valjean's heart to race and an anger to fill his soul, in an immediate jealousy at the sight of her gripping this mysterious Japanese man's tie and dancing with him fiercely… "There may come a time, when a lass needs a lawyer…" She began, "But diamonds are a girl's best friend!" Mamoru and her soul sisters sang, for her. "There may come a time, when a hard-boiled employer thinks… Ooh!" Sukai squealed, "You're awful nice…" Mamoru grunted, "Ow! But get that ice, or else, no dice…" Sukai smirked, dancing closer to Valjean as the owner found herself protectively standing near Cosette. [Narrator: The owner is not a bad person, obviously… Sukai: Depending on your perspective.]! "He's your guy, when stocks are high… But beware when they start to descend…" The girls sang, "Diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best, diamonds are a girl's best friend." The girls sang, as Sukai suddenly gripped Valjean's tie and pulled him into the crowd and the owner, being on the side of good (or evil, depending on how you see it) protectively covered Cosette's eyes and glanced over her shoulder to make sure, that the policeman that had previously visited hadn't returned yet… "Let's make LOVE!" Sukai commanded, as Valjean blushed intensely and saw someone throwing a large white sheet over them. "Ohh, ohh… Uohh! Tiger… Iii-ee, Iii-eee!" She moaned, squealing and panting in Valjean's ears causing his crotch to ache as she kissed his neck passionately; and they cuddled with each-other warmly for a short few moments. "Ole!" Mamoru shouted, in annoyance that he wasn't the one faking it with Sukai, like the nights before… "Everything's going so well!" Valjean groaned, moaning hard as the sheet suddenly flew off of them and he realized his jacket was opened; and his shirt was nearly completely unbuttoned. "Cause, that's when those louses go back to their spouses!" Sukai roared, singing passionately as she vibrated her body against Valjean's much to his secret enjoyment… [Valjean: And slight stress!]… "Diamonds, diamonds, DIAMONDS!" She belted it out, as her girls sang with her in the background. "Diamonds are a girl's BE-EEEEEEEHH-EST…" She trailed off, whispering in Valjean's ear before finishing the number. "I love you, Valjean…" Sukai whispered, causing Valjean to feel tears in his glistening hazel eyes full of passion and desire; and distress! "Friend!" She slid her arms from around his neck; and the audience went wild for her as the two men lifted her up and she began taking the cash being thrown at her seemingly happily…

"**S**ukai…" He sighed, somberly watching while Sukai collected her cash and began hugging the men surrounding her, as they tried groping her only to be slapped on their rear-ends and seduced by her soul sisters; who were entirely too jealous of her to let her give it up to any of their well-known clients. "Good Mousier…" The owner dashed to Valjean, with Cosette and handed her to him; while he rushed to button his shirt up and close his jacket. "Good Mousier, you must leave! You and your daughter must leave…" She pleaded, as Valjean realized Javer's horse was approaching and he quickly dashed to his carriage and they escaped narrowly. Though, his heart was breaking; as he automatically realized that he had abandoned his almost-official, would-be lover Sukai to meet Javer's cruel fate… [Sukai: Crying yet? No? Damn! Well, I'll keep going then…]. Now, returning to where our story started in 1832; with Sukai and Valjean reunited, at last in his old apartment… "You actually remember all that?" Sukai was fascinated, by Valjean's vivid memories as she lay on the bed near his nightstand. "How could I forget? I was foolish enough, to leave you behind… I may never forgive myself, for that crime." Valjean sniffled, as he stood in front of her, looking fine as hell with his shirt unbuttoned, his suspenders loosely hanging over his shoulders and his greasy, sweaty chest showing… Not to mention, his perfectly-styled hair. [Sukai: Every man's dream hair… NOT! 😉 😉…]! "It's alright, it's alright… I'm fine now. We're together and now, we can be at peace with those memories." Sukai smiled at him, lovingly as he glanced at the crescent moon-shaped paperweight still covering the letter he had written to her now covered in dust, nearly faded and the writing on the parchment itself, dry to a point of possibly not being legible… "Read this, my dearest…" He removed the paperweight; and handed her the letter. "I noticed it, when we first arrived. It had your lipstick stains on it. It broke my heart, that you never read it…" Valjean explained, as he sat next to Sukai… "I know, you were only 15 at the time, but I did have deep feelings for you. And that is something, I will not deny, any longer. God was my witness, that night, in the Montreuil Rouge… I cannot deny, how I felt when we were hidden under that sheet." He confessed to her, lovingly in his soft, husky singing voice… "I appreciate that, Mon Amour…" Sukai pretended she wasn't anxious, though her nervousness was obvious to her love. "Are you going to wait to read it?" He gently tickled her, under her armpit near her bra-strap… "Eeehee, eeheeaa!" She blushed, giggling lightly as she opened the letter gently and read it aloud. "My dearest Sukai… Mon Amour, you are young. Perhaps, too young to know what I'm about to say and what it means for the both of us. But I am… Deeply in love with you. I love you, Sukai. You were the light, when I worked to become Mayor. You are the light, you guided me through helping me with Fantine. You guided me through everything, it seems. I hate to leave you now, but always know that if God allows it and we ever meet again, you're the Soul, I wish to be with. For my ending days, your soul will always light my way. I will never forget anything of you. Your chocolaty eyes, your marked cheek and that innocence, inside your soul! Your naivety is precious to me… So, know this. You are worthy and I envy the man that marries you. May you remember me, as you see me now. Mousier Les Mayor, your friend and companion. For the truth is, you are the master and I must confess, I've been yearning to be your servant. Goodbye, for now… Mon Amour! Amour, Mousier Les Mayor, Jean Valjean…" Sukai was sobbing, by the end of the letter as Valjean held her in his arms and they hugged each-other tightly. "You're not alone, anymore, Sukai." He whispered comforting her, while they cuddled tenderly… [Sukai: Still NOT crying? What's wrong with you people?! You need to be crying, now… Oy vay… I'll continue, if I must! You guys are really being miserable, about this… 😉 😉!]!

**#06: **

**Sparkling Diamonds! : Born Again… **

**S**till not deep enough, for you? Well, let us continue… Now, we're going back in time, once again… And this time, to the day that Sukai and Valjean were first reunited… "Who is that?" Marius asked, E'ponine his lovely, gorgeous, brunette female friend as he gazed at Valjean's teenaged surrogate daughter Cosette. "Oh, her?" E'ponine noticed her mother's cold glance, from the distance… "Who is she?" Marius followed his unshakable urge to meet Cosette, as E'ponine felt her father appearing behind her and gripping her wrist… "Father!" She shrieked, as Valjean and Cosette realized there was a ruckus happening and Cosette momentarily stopped staring with her love-blinded blue eyes at Marius. "That's the girl… Collette!" E'ponine's father griped, angrily. "Cosette!" E'ponine fiercely corrected her father, coldly… "Cosette." Mr. Thantine nodded, slightly embarrassed that he still couldn't be impressive with his former "surrogate daughter" –'s name. [Sukai: As if he actually loved Cosette, though… *Eyes Are Rolling*…]! "Cosette!" Valjean gasped, pulling her along protectively away from the small marketplace; where he too had been dreamily gazing at someone. [Narrator: Three lucky guesses, who?]…. "Could it be? Could it be, Sukai? The love of my life… The apple of my eyes…" Valjean paused, realizing that Sukai was dashing towards him; clearly in concern for him and Cosette. She had shackles around her neck and wrists… "Papa?" Cosette was thrown off-guard, she had only heard abridged stories of Valjean's maid and friend [Cosette: Apparently, they are more than friends…] Sukai DeVera Todd. "Great Mousier! Lovely Mademoiselle…" Sukai knew something terrible was to happen, in a short amount of time as she bowed to both Valjean and Cosette. "Sukai?" Valjean momentarily released Cosette's hand, to touch Sukai's cheek still with a beauty mark on it. "Is it you?" He was also a bit blinded by love, as she allowed him to stroke her cheek… "Papa!" Cosette cried, as Javer and his staff came dashing in on their horses with a warning; this time, NOT just for Valjean but for the entirety of the town! "The British are coming! The British are coming!" Javert roared, as Marius and E'ponine began dashing to find the Friends of the ABC and fight the looming dangers… "Javer!?" Valjean gasped, terrified momentarily. "Papa!" Cosette pleaded, as she saw blasts coming at the French police from nearby canons. [Sukai: What you think, I'd forget about the French Revolution? Pssh… Please!]… "Sukai…" Valjean gazed back at Sukai, clearly enamored with the fact that he was able to see her again. "Valjean, my friend… We must run! You and Cosette, we all must run! It's not safe…" Sukai warned, softly; clearly as their faces kept coming closer… "Ohh, my love…" Valjean smirked, lustfully. "You haven't aged a bit." He blushed, like a high school boy, the tables having been turned, a bit! "VALJEAN!" She roared, as he saw the French policemen being murdered off with the canon's explosions and Javer ran for his own selfish life…

**R**ight, as another canon explosion blasted, straight into the market and Valjean held Sukai's wrist and tried to save Cosette… Only to fail, for the first time, in protecting her! Yea, depressing right? I thought so, too… "COSETTE! COSETTE, COSETTE…" Valjean fell to his knees, in anguish seeing his daughter covered in blood; dead instantly from the blast. "My dearest…" He immediately began sobbing, as Sukai got on her knees and dried her own eyes. "My only daughter…" Valjean sobbed, scooping her body up and screaming to God, Himself… "Why GOD!?" His hollering was loud enough, to frighten away the British soldiers who had created the Ambush Attack on the Market. [Sukai: _**Which IS totally historically accurate**_… Right? Right? Sorry, I'm still reading up on my French history! What can I say? I did my best…]. "Great Mousier…" Sukai let him sob, massaging his shoulders and the top of his back firmly… "Sue – Sukai…" Valjean sobbed, turning to her as he placed his dead daughter's body onto the ground and the thunder storms began pouring on the streets of Paris. "It is okay, to cry…" She whispered to him, "You once dried my tears, so I have no fear." Sukai grinned, softly comforting him as he turned to her… "I feel no ounce of pain… A little rain, will help the flower to grow. You're all I need. Just you, in your arms… You're all I need. A little rain, will help these flowers to grow… I feel no ounce of pain." She sang to him tenderly; as he fell into her arms and sobbed; feeling her hugging tightly. "A little rain, will help these flowers to grow. You're all I need… Just you, in your arms. You're all I need. I feel no ounce of pain, in this rain… You're all I need." They sang in a heartbreaking, gut-wrenching, soulwrenching, stab-you-right-in-the-heart-and-rip-your-heart-right-out-of-your-fucking-chest – Extremely tender, loving unison as Sukai sniffled and cried lightly; comforting Valjean in his darkest hour. [Sukai: I'm not crying, you're CRYING! Why y'all looking at me?]… Oh, yea and Javert committed suicide, during this time. Just in case, it matters to anyone… [Sukai: What? I don't like em'… And I am NOT getting political about it. I just don't like the guy. Read the BOOK!]…

**#07: **

**Born Again… **

**F**inally, returning to Valjean's apartment in Montreuil (again)… "It is okay, to cry, Sukai…" Valjean whispered to Sukai, as she lay wrapped in his arms under the covers of his humble bed; and they cuddled. "You once dried my tears, so I have no fear." He kissed her lips tenderly yet passionately… "Mon Amour, Valjean…" Sukai asked, as she revealed a piece of paper she had been hiding in her bra for the longest time. "Yes, my love?" Valjean wondered, as she handed him the crinkled parchment scented with her perfume… "I haven't been completely honest with you." She began, "You're seeing another man?" Valjean demanded, jumping to his idea of the worst conclusions… "Hmm, hmm, no…" Sukai giggled, sweetly calming his tensions and easing his fears. "The reason, I came here was to say goodbye." She explained, mournfully. "Goodbye? Where are you going?" He asked, instantaneously in denial of what he knew was coming next. "I'm dying. I'm hopefully meeting God, soon. Perhaps, I may meet Him, in your arms…" Sukai smiled, tears overflowing down her cheeks… "Ohh, Sukai… My dearest, no, no, please!" Valjean pleaded, sobbing as he kissed her as much as he could and held her as close as he possibly could; warming her soul but not easing her endless sorrow… "Mon Amour, I am dying… And it is okay. I had a lot of blood loss, during my time of being condemned by the French government… Lately, I've been having vicious nosebleeds when I sleep. Before we reunited, I had the worst nosebleed in my life and I knew, God was telling, it was time… So, I had to say… Goodbye." She explained, lovingly sobbing. "I am dying… But I don't want to die alone. Please stay with me…" Sukai pleaded, "Sukai… My love!" Valjean belted out, his most heartfelt note… "Please don't leave me…" She begged him, realizing she had one last song to sing for him. "If you die, Sukai… I die. We must die together…" He sobbed, pleading with her… "Then, we will. But if you outlive me, please never forget me. Even if all you see is a 15-year-old maid…" She grinned, through a thunderstorm of tears and a soft heart beat full of suffering! "Mon Amour, my love, Jean Valjean… Please, listen to me." Sukai pleaded, as she began singing to him and he felt his heart breaking into a million pieces…

"**C**oming into this world, fully naked… Feeling brand new, so I'm your baby. Never felt this safe, in a foreign place. I used to feel so shallow, hollow, vacant… When you're around in your clothes and all these faces. All the things we made… Finally erased." Sukai sang, as she and Valjean hugged each-other passionately. "So bad, it should be forbidden… So good, so deep, I feel it!" She sang, "Your love is like a higher power! I'm born, I'm born, I'm born again, again… Every time you love me harder! I'm born, I'm born, I'm born again, again, again…" Sukai sang, feeling their fingers interlocking. "Your love is for the dead and I want the danger… Feeling so alive, 'cause I crave ya'… Passion, pleasure, pain, it all feels the same. Hotter than the sun, so who needs savin'? You got me on my knees and so come pray with me…" She sang the verse, tenderly as they each gazed into their equally piercing, poetic eyes and tears continued streaking down their cheeks. "Flooding like a rain, for like forty days… So bad, it should be forbidden… So, good, so deep, I feel it. I am reborn…" Sukai and Valjean sang the 'Reborn' line, together as they realized they were exiting their bodies and they were together, sitting on a beautiful beach with their feet touching the ocean waves… Sukai wearing a stunning white dress and Valjean dressed like a prince, in his own way… 😉 😉 [Sukai: I'm not crying, you're crying…]…. "Your love is like a higher power! I'm born, I'm born, I'm born again, again… 'Cause every time you love me harder! I'm born, I'm born, I'm born again, again, again…" Sukai sang, as they watched the sun setting and they danced together in the waves of the soft ocean… "I'm born, I'm born, I'm born, I'm born, I'm born again, again… I'm born again, again  
I'm born, I'm born, I'm born, I'm born, I'm born again, again! I'm born again, again…" They sang in unison, as they hugged each-other and Sukai fell into the ocean's waters her ombre roots suddenly disappearing and her pure, platinum, Moonlight-white blonde hair being revealed again; as Valjean dived into the water and lifted her up; kissing her as they rose out of the water… "Never, never leave… 'Cause I finally believe! 'Cause I call you my baby…" She sang, "Your love is like a higher power! I'm born, I'm born, I'm born again, again… 'Cause every time you love me higher… I'm born, I'm born, I'm born again, again, again!" They sang together; as they saw Cosette on the other side of the beach with Marius together with engagement rings. "Every time, every time that you call I feel awakened… When you dive the tides of the ocean, I feel heaven!" They sang, belting it out as Valjean revealed his soaked suspender ensemble and Sukai hugged him warmly. "It's like the first time, the first time, you loved me naked…" She trailed off, "I Love You, Sukai!" Valjean sang to her proudly, as he held her close and they rolled in the sand together, and the waves continued hitting them. [Sukai: No, you're crying… Stop questioning that!]… "I'm born, I'm born, I'm born, I'm born again, again… I'm born, I'm born, I'm born again." Sukai and Valjean sang, as he pulled her into his lap and she snuggled into his arms. "I'm born, I'm born, I'm born again, again…" She sang softly, as they shared one last passionate, François-kiss…

_**Enjoy Drying Your Eyes, Everyone! **_

_**Until Next Time… **_


End file.
